Together once more
by yumnarai23
Summary: A little scope in to the future about what happens after Fiona forgives Michael for going back to CIA. It's funny,romantic...hope you' ll like it!


Michael blinked his eyes open, blurry vision replacing the black nothingness that was blissful, uninterrupted sleep, and he met the sight of his beautiful wife, Fiona , sleepy eyes closed and a hint of a smile playing at her lips. Her chest rose and fell with silent breaths, and her brown hair was splayed across the pillow, her shoulders, and her pale neck. She looked so peacefully at ease that he had trouble deciding if he should wake her. Finally, after consideration, he reasoned that she would need a good breakfast today.

He was glad it had worked out between the two of them.

Michael had proposed immediately after Fiona had forgiven him. The honey moon was great. And now here they were...Together in their new home.

He grabbed her shoulder and gave it a gentle tug, pulling her out of her dreams and into reality. Her wide blue eyes fluttered open, finding his instantly. Fiona smiled. His large hand engulfed hers and they sat in comfortable silence, smiling at each other.

Fiona's voice brought him out of his thoughts and into reality. "Good morning," she whispered.

Michael smiled wider and replied, "Good morning yourself."

She leaned upward and kissed him tenderly, only pulling away when she caught sight of the time. "You let me sleep in?"

Michael simply said, "You looked tired." She smirked and poked his stomach, to which he responded with a kiss on her forehead. Fi winked at him and started upward, jumping out of the bed.

Instantly, she regretted it; her stomach dropped and nausea rose up her spine and into her throat. "Oh..." She covered her mouth with one hand, using the other to steady herself on the bedpost. Fiona knew Michael was watching her, so she toughened up and waited for the feeling to pass. However, it didn't, and that's when the real worry set in.

"Fi?" Her husband stood up warily, walking over to check on her. He set a hand on her shoulder, silently waiting for her to look at him. Eventually she did, with slightly worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

She blinked, then nodded. "Just a little morning sickness, I guess. I'm gonna go get re-" Another wave of nausea rushed over her, and she pushed past him, running to the bathroom.

Michael stood in shock as Fiona slammed the door shut behind her, locking it. He blinked, walking to the door. "Maybe you should rest today..."

Her voice erupted behind the door. "No, I'll be fine! I just... need a minute."

Michael seriously doubted that, but when Fiona put her mind to something, it would often take a massive argument to stop her.

"If you're sure. I'm just gonna grab some breakfast and head out." He almost left, but added, "If you need anything, give me a call."

"Mhmm!" Her voice sounded weak, but he wasn't about to question her conviction. "Love you!"

"Love you too."

And with that... special sendoff... he was off.

* * *

Michael walked into the CIA unit casually, nodding at passers-by and familiar faces, while his thoughts raced. Fi said she was fine, but she was his wife, whom he'd known for years now. She often said she was "fine" not out of speculation of her welfare but rather the seriousness of the situation and what she needed to accomplish. He'd have to keep his phone on, whether she said she was "fine" or not; he couldn't be so sure.

"Hey, Mike!"

Michael turned to the direction of the voice and found Sam.

"Hey," Michael greeted him cautiously, eyeing a paper in his hand. "What's that?"

"Invoice." Sam handed the paper to his partner, which was quickly scanned before dismissal. "Some big meeting's about to be held in the Conference room. Sounds important."

Michael sighed, walking next to his comrade as they twisted around the early-morning rush the office always provided. "Yeah, I know. I got a call about it on my way."

"Any idea what it's about?" Sam questioned.

Michael shook his head, eyeing the paper in his swinging hand. "I was hoping you could answer that."

"Ah," Sam blinked, glancing around the busy room dismissively. "How's Fiona?"

"Good...I think."

"What do you mean?"

"She had morning sickness...or something, didn't look so said she'll be fine."

"Now aint that so...You're a lucky man Michael."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't ya get it Mike...'sickness'...'I'll be fine.'

"No way Sam."

"YES WAY."

"You really think so?"

Michael realised he was smiling now.

"She's a pregnant buddy!"

"Why didn't she tell me then?"

"Well you know women...They get nervous..or want it to be a surprize or whatever."

"You're right."

"Has Chuck Finley ever been wrong?"

Michal looks wide-eyed at Sam. The two men start laughing.

* * *

Michael waltzed in the door. He couldn't wait to confront Fi.

He stopped abruptly at the sight of Fiona sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating what appeared to be hollowed-out pickles with peanut butter on the inside. On the coffee table there were several bags of chips, popcorn, cereal, celery with dip, and much more.

Fiona looked up, smiling. "Hey! How was work?

She immediately got up from the couch to give Michael a big hug.

Michael stepped forward , kissing her cheek. She kissed his cheek as well and hurried into the kitchen, hands full with trash and half-eaten bags of food.

"I ran out to get us some chinese."

She began taking out plates from the cabinet.

Michael was confused...but he decided he should ask her the big question.

He walked up behind her, encircling her arms around her waist. Fiona giggled.

Michael lifted her shirt slightly, stroking her abdomen with his fingertips, the groove of her belly button."Why are'nt you telling me Fi?" He whispered into her neck.

Fiona immediately pulled away. "Tell you what?"

"What you're hiding."

"What is it that im hiding?"

"That you're pregnant!"

"What?"

"The morning sickness...and Sam...he,he said you..."

Fiona laughed heartily and leaned to give Michael a kiss on the mouth.

"You silly man."She whispered against his lips.

"What?" Michael was confused.

"You're not pregnant are you."

"Hm..i thought so too...but then it was a positive."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry of I upset you." Fiona said, leaning in for another kiss. He kissed her back.

"No...i was just thinking of the best way to kick Sam's ass for this."

* * *

_**WOO!**_

_**I plan on posting the whole story over time, so hopefully I'll pick up some readers! Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, etc. I'd really appreciate it!**_


End file.
